


Stupid, stupid and dangerous

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Episode tags [18]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s07e03 Fragile Balance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: It might be all she can give him, but she gives him it all the same.
Relationships: Clone Samantha "Sam" Carter/Clone Jack O'Neill, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Episode tags [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652002
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Stupid, stupid and dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are not mine they belong to Stargate and I know point blank a clone Sam isn't an exclusive idea.

I could thump him I feel so mad at him! I watch him as he crosses the hallway with some brunette on his arm. Pretty granted but did he seriously consider?!

“He doesn’t know you exist yet.” The older blond who stands with me reminds me.

“I know.” I say to her. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” I asked her again.

“You know it is.” She tells me “It was our idea.” She says with a smile. “Anyway another three days with her and he’ll be bored.” She tells me.

I sigh “I know, I know we did this to make it easier on him.” I say nodding at our logic. “Its just,” I turn to her and look at her “we barely made it through high school the first time.”

“Its different this time.” She smiles. “and its different for the two of you. You’re both the same age now, well at least physically.” She says with a smile “And the US government has no say over your feelings.” She says nudging me playfully. “If I were twenty years younger I’d go for it with him...” she say with a sly grin to me “Oh wait!”

I laugh at her and I know she’s right. These feelings have been bubbling for seven years. I’m all of a sudden very nervous and I find myself playing with the sleeve on my very cute t-shirt we had picked out in the mall.

“Go.” She tells me. “Have the chance we’ll never have.”

“I have your number.” I tell her as I wrap my arms around the women who I owe my life to.

“Enjoy it this time.” She tells me. “You don’t have to have your head in the books all the time this time, you’ll be in one place at one time. No moving around for the air force.” She says “and enjoy him.” She says with a smile but sadly.

“I’ll keep in touch.” I tell her as we end the hug. I straighten the t-shirt again and smooth my shoulder length blond hair.

I walk up to him more certain then I feel. Doubt starts filling my stomach, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, it had been years since we actually confessed to anything. Maybe he had changed his mind, maybe he did just want the ‘normal high school experience’ could he really do that with me?!

The brunette shuffles away from him and he turns to his locker, I clear my throat as I approach and stop just behind him as he opens it. “I didn’t think she would be your type.”

He freezes his back still turned towards his locker for a moment. I wasn’t sure if he recognized my voice or even if he would recognize me when he turns around. I can feel my legs turn to jelly as he turns around and looks me right in the eye. “Carter?” he questions looking at me.

I fidget again, like I always do when I’m nervous, my teeth sink into my lower lip. “Sam, actually si- II-Urr--Jack.”

He looks at me the same way he would if he were scrutinizing me on the field or at least I think he is before he pulls me into him and captures his lips with mine. His lips are soft and gentle just the right about of pressure is being applied to mine to make my insides tingle before he pulls back and looks at me again “Carter?!” he almost chokes.

“Yeah sir.” I say, a smile was replaced by his lips on my lips.

He pulls me in and a familiar feeling surrounds me. I still feel the same in his arms. Warmth and safety surround me. His lips kiss in my hair, one hand smoothing down the long hair before his hand settles on my neck the other arm holding me in place by the bottom of my back. “Carter, what the hell were you thinking?!”

“That I didn’t want you doing this alone.” I confess like a prayer “that you’d feel lonely in a week or two with no one to talk to about your life before here. That maybe--, well maybe without the air force regulations...” He pulls back and looks down into my eyes “thirty six year old me couldn’t give herself to you, but she could give the part of Jack you are, the part of herself I am.”

“Carter?” he says to me.

“Yeah?” I reply.

  
“That is really complicated.” He tells me with a grin on his face.

I grin and duck my head before looking up at him and smiling.

“God Carter its really you!” he whispers to me. “Did she bring you here?” he asks me.

“Yeah I’m right over there.” I say pointing in the direction where the older Carter stood.

“Come on.” He said taking me by the hand and leading the way to her. He stops right in front of her before he turned serious. “Are you insane!?” he accuses her careful to not draw any attention. “You let that little weird grey alien clone you too?!” he says to her. “Do you have any idea what you did?!”

“You know I know exactly what I did Sir.” She tells him, the sir added irrespective for an air force officer to her commanding officer but of course, he isn’t anymore. “with all due respect I knew exactly what I was asking of Loki.”

“Jack.” I whisper knowing how he’s feeling “Jack listen to us, we’d never leave you behind, we couldn’t.” I tell him.

“Stupid, stupid and dangerous!” he exclaims “You never should have risked yourself like this Carter, not for me I’m not worth it!” he says looking again at her.

“You are to me.” I say to him taking his hand in mine stepping between them.

He notices the significance of what I’m doing and so does she. His arm goes around me again and holds me to him. “Does he know?” he asks her.

“God no!” The older me says. “I went over his head to Hammond, I helped him arrange ID for her. Hammond agreed with me that you’d need someone not the military looking out for you.”

He chuckles then gives her that look. The longing one, the one where I knew he had fallen in love with me. Those eyes, so deep and dark and intense! His arm comes around my neck pulling me in closer he moves his eyes away from her and lands on me, the same deep dark intense look in his eyes. “You got a place to stay?” he asks me.

“I’m officially living with... well me...” I tell him pointing towards the other Sam.” I look him in the eyes “but I was kind of hoping you’d have room for me.” I tell him with a cocky smile I knew he’d love, the other me starts to blush a little.

He goes into full dad mode which is hilarious considering his physical age “I have a second bedroom, we _can not_ share the same bed yet!” he exclaims “God Carter!” he mutters into my hair “You’ll be the death of me!” he says smiling more his nose rubbing with mine. I giggle into his chest as he kisses me again in my hair. He looks up at her a shy smile on her face. “Thank you.” He says quietly to her.

She nods “Officially the air force has given me an allowance for her, food and clothes, but I’ll happily transfer it every month into your account.” She says.

“How do you know...” He starts.

“I helped set it all up remember.” She says with a smile to him.

“Right,” he says with a nod. “I’ll take good care of her.” He tells the other me tightening his hold on me.

“I better go. I have a briefing to get to.” She tells us both.

When she starts to walk away he calls after her “Carter,” he calls and she turns around “I... the other me, he really...”

She opens her mouth and objects what he says. “Don’t.” She said shaking her head. “Just...” she pauses then looks at her “tell her.” She says then quickly walks away and round a corner.

He takes a long deep sigh out “You know we’re two years too young for age of consent?” he asks me sternly.

I grin and bite my bottom lip “but not for this.” I say to him turning in his arms and bringing his lips down to mine.

He’s smiling by the time we pull away “You know this is high school right?” he asks me.

“Well then maybe I finally get a boyfriend in high school.” I reply cheekily.

His smile full he kisses into my hair again “I always seem to forget you have a cheeky side.” He looks into my eyes again “Carter...”

I bite my bottom lip before I quip “its going to be a lifetime before you remember to call me Sam isn’t it?”

He laughs, “You’re funny when you don’t have the air force stick up your butt.”

I look towards the brunette who is looking curiously in our direction now. “So was it serious with her?” I ask him.

He turns his arm still around me and looks at her “What? With a fifteen year old whose favourite colour is seriously fuchsia?”

I grin up to him “Its been three days sir—did you really think you could do this alone?”

He takes a deep sigh and looks into my eyes “I don’t have to anymore.”

* * *

We start walking back towards the crowd “Oh its not Jack here, its Jonathan, well Jon actually.”

I smile “I’ll never get to call you ‘Jack’ then.”

“What about you?” he asks, “its not like an eyebrow or two couldn’t be raised by two genius Samantha Carter’s running around.”

“As much as I hated it I’m keeping the Samantha,” I tell him. “but I’ve chosen my mother’s maiden name for my surname sir, Nielsen.”

He looks at me confused “I didn’t know you didn’t like your name.”

I shrug “Well it stuck for thirty six years, all but you called me it.”

“I always wanted to call you by your first name, well _Samantha_.” He slurred the word off his tongue. I shiver excited by the sound though I can’t explain it. “Ermm,” he sighed contently “You like that.” He teases me “ _Samantha_.” He teased again to which I can’t help a giggle escaping.

“Hey Jonny.” One of the other boys halted and looked between us. “Hi, I’m Isaac.” He said looking directly at me with a strange expression on his face.

Jonny cleared his throat. “Quit eyeing my girl.” He tells his friend.

Isaac looks from Jonny to me and then again. “You’re...” he starts.

“Hi I’m Samantha.” I say with a smile “Samantha Nielsen.”

The boy whistled lowly. “You never mentioned...” he started.

“Yeah well...” Jon started “her parents are in the air force too. We would have been together except their jobs kept getting in the way.” Jon didn’t exactly make up on the spot.

“I convinced my parents I was old enough to be in one place on my own.” I chipped in. “Well with my Aunt actually.”

Issac looked at them both “Wow! I’m not sure my mom do that.”

“My Aunt Sam is really cool.” I say with a grin to Jon.

“Aunt Sam?” The boy questioned.

“Yeah I was named after her.” I say with my best smile “She’s in the air force too, works in deep space radar telemetry out in Cheyenne Mountain.” I shrug “She works most the time but she doesn’t mind, she knows it’s best for me to be in one place.”

“Wow!” Isaac comments.

“Can you show me where the principles office is located?” I ask of Jon, looking him in the eyes. “So I can sign up for classes.”

“Sure.” Jon says with a grin.

“Nice to meet you Isaac.” I say I walk slightly ahead of them an I turn to wait for Jon.

Although I can’t hear them, I can lip read enough to see Isaac saying to Jon “She’s hot.”

“I know.” Jon replies to him.

“Out of your league.” Isaac grins.

“You don’t need to tell me that.” Jon tells him then walks towards me. I reach out my hand and he takes it our fingers lacing together we walk on.

“So which classes are we talking?” I ask him.

He smirks “You don’t have to take the same classes.”

“Well maybe I want to.” I flirt with him, just because I can.

He chuckles leans into me and whispers into my ear “You’re a little flirt aren’t you Samantha Carter?”

She blushes slightly and turns her head forward “Your classes O’Neill.”

He sighs and shakes his head “Fine, Advanced Physics and Chemistry.” He tells me.

My eyes widen surprised at his words “You... what?!”

“Well I figured I’ve been listening to you prattle on about it for seven years what’s a couple of years more in high school?”

I shake my head “You knew what we were talking about at least in principle, there’s more to physics then wormholes.”

“Well just as well I have me a theoretical physicist to explain it all to me now.”


End file.
